Household appliances, such as a clothes washing machine or a clothes dryer, normally have a cabinet with a control console mounted on top of the cabinet. Prior art consoles conventionally are mounted to the top of the cabinet with hardware, including screws. For ease of installation, the screws are often times located on the front of the console, and thus are visible to a person using the appliance. Such prior art mounting hardware adds to the cost of the appliance due to the materials and labor required for mounting the console onto the cabinet. The mounting hardware is also unsightly if located on the front of the console.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a console which is mounted to an appliance without the use of hardware.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a console which is quickly and easily attached to the top of an appliance.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a console which can be mounted to an appliance without the use of tools.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a console having downwardly extending feet adapted to be received in corresponding slots in the top cover of the cabinet such that the console is substantially free from forward and rearward movement relative to the top cover of the cabinet.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.